crossgen_comics_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Altwaal
Altwaal is a character from the American comic book The First published by CrossGen Entertainment. He was the first god and was the most powerful of all The First. He is shown as a blue-eyed super-human with a commanding face. Character details Altwaal was created by Solusandra who then created more of the First. He ruled the First until his love Raamia was killed. He then brought her back to life which was against the laws of the First. After seeing what was happening to the First he created the rift and divided the First into two houses, House Dexter and House Sinister. Altwaal was long believed to be the first god in the galaxy and around him he had six lesser gods of slightly lesser power: Pyrem, Ingra, Yala, Gannish, Trenin, and Orium. After these there were a host of somewhat weaker gods. Eventually the gods themselves gave birth to new gods (rarely). Altwaal had seven special objects which collectively were known as the Seven Weapons of Altwaal. These seven objects were made for him by Solusandra. Four of the seven weapons disappeared when Altwaal did but Pyrem kept the gauntlet and the shield and he knew where the sword was hidden. The staff (or rod) was found by Seahn (with the guidance of Enson) at the start of the The First, but it was soon lost again. The sword is locked inside the large stone image of Altwaal in Elysia. Altwaal himself kept the circle, the bow, and the arrow. Altwaal had one main consort, Raamia though he seems not to have confided in anyone other than Pyrem. An attempt was made to kill Altwaal but, by accident, Raamia was hit instead and killed. Altwaal then raised Raamia from the dead. This was the start of the war between the members of the First. Altwaal was strong but not strong enough to end the war through force. So instead he created a barrier between the two factions, they became known as House Dexter and House Sinister. Three of the chief demi-gods went to each house, breaking up two couples. House Dexter had Pyrem, Yala, and Trenin. House Sinister had Orium, Ingra, and Gannish. After this split, Altwaal disappeared and was believed by many to be dead, although both Pyrem and Orium knew Altwaal is alive. Persha made a successful attempt to visit Altwaal but he refused to acknowledge his name or his power. Altwaal is hiding on the planet Quin under the name Ayden. The hero in the comic book series Sojourn, named Arwyn, wields Ayden's bow and is on a quest for the five pieces of Ayden's arrow. These are in fact two of Altwaal's weapons. Near the end of the series, Solusandra visits the planet of the gods and informs the First that she created Altwaal as her playmate. This makes Altwaal, while powerful, less powerful than Sousandra (or Danik or Charon). In the very last episode (#37), Altwaal returned to the series, closed the rift that had divided the two houses, killed Persha, and proclaimed himself the new leader of all the First. Rammia, who Altwaal brought back to life was again killed, this time by a Lawbringer. This enraged Altwaal and set the scene for Negation War #3. This was to be the final scene for the Sigilverse as CrossGen went into Bankruptcy and resulted in the cancellation of all CrossGen titles. Category:CrossGen characters Category:CrossGen deities